Angel Grove
Angel Grove, California is a fictional town in the Power Rangers Universe, the setting for much of the action of the Zordon Era of Power Rangers. Angel Grove is presumably based on Los Angeles or San Francisco (although it's actually filmed in Valencia, California), but the town was shown as being settled by the British, a historical impossibility. The population is 376,000 (as shown on a sign in the episode "Return of the Green Ranger-part I") and the elevation is 241 ft. According to a computer trivia program it was established in 1775, another historical impossibility. The city has a shopping mall (mentioned often by Kimberly), several schools, the Angel Grove Youth Center and even a public library. In the show, Angel Grove is the home of the Power Rangers, who for most of the series attend Angel Grove High School, the exteriors of which were shot at Grant High School in Los Angeles. Angel Grove is also close to the site of the Command Center (Power Chamber), the Power Rangers' base of operations, exteriors of which were shot at the Brandeis-Bardin Institute, a Jewish religious retreat in the Los Angeles area. Angel Grove was the setting of the villains' attacks until "Countdown to Destruction" (the Power Rangers in Space finale). It has also been stated by Leo Corbett (the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger) that most of Terra Venture's space colonists are former Angel Grove residents seeking a new home - to get away from all the alien and monster attacks on Earth. Angel Grove is mentioned multiple times in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, given that Tommy is a main character and Ranger in this series, but the events occur in Reefside, California. The location of Angel Grove also experienced a huge climate shift in its history, as seen in certain episodes where some of the Rangers travel back in time. During colonial times, as shown in the three part episode "Return of the Green Ranger", the city was surrounded by a lush green forest, but in the Wild West era, such as in the two parter "Wild West Rangers", Angel Grove was located in a desert, suggesting the climate became much dryer. As of late, the most recent appearance of Angel Grove in the show was in the 15th anniversary Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive episode "Once A Ranger". With the six Operation Overdrive Rangers left powerless by Thrax, the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, five former Rangers from various teams, the leader of which Adam, the second Black Ranger, temporarily replace them until they can regain their powers. Adam travels to Angel Grove to recover Alpha 6, who somehow returned from Mirinoi since Lost Galaxy - disconnected and stored in a box in an Angel Grove warehouse - in order to be able to help the Operation Overdrive Rangers regain their powers. However a different filming location was used than any previously depicted. In Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, Preston Tien mentions that he has a cousin named Zack who lives in Angel Grove (although the fact that he shares a name with the original Black Ranger is most likely a coincidence). The Youth Center The Power Rangers' local meeting place of choice is the Angel Grove Youth Center, sometimes referred to as the "Gym and Juice Bar", which is operated by Ernie (ownership transferred to Lt. Stone during Power Rangers: Turbo). During the earlier seasons, the Power Rangers spent most of their time in the "Gym and Juice Bar", mainly because the establishment had a lot of activities that the teenagers enjoyed doing. Throughout the series, the Youth Center held many special events, such as karate classes and karate competition events, as well as birthday parties, costume parties, food drives, dance competitions, and special holiday events. During Master Vile's "End of the World" party, the Youth Center was the gathering spot of dozens of monsters. In Power Rangers in Space , the Youth Center mysteriously disappeared and was replaced by Adelle's Surf Spot. It made it's actual final appearance in the episode "Chase into Space-part I" when Justin had issues other his father needing to leave town to get a job. In Power Rangers: Wild Force, Bulk owns a juice bar. It is unknown if this was the same Juice Bar previously owned by Ernie and Lt. Jerome Stone. The external shots are stock footage of the Gym/Physical Fitness Centre in Baldwin Park, California whereas the inside is a set. The Park Angel Grove also has a community park, which hosts a number of community events and outdoors-oriented fundraisers. In the early days of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Rangers would often go to the park after school to play football. On the downside, they would also often wind up battling Putties in the park as well. Somewhere in the park is a Sentinel Statue, a giant stone fist that was animated to become the Scarlet Sentinel by Lord Zedd in "White Light". Somnibot also put several picnic-goers to sleep in an area of the park before teleporting to a riverbank outside of the city. The park is home to a bright, crystal-clear lake, which is the sight of many tender moments between Power Rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Tommy also came here in this place to practice karate occasionally. In Power Rangers: Turbo, the lake also served as a hiding place for Divatox and her Subcraft until the Space Base arrive during the events of the series. It is filmed in Valencia Park within Valencia California. Angel Grove High School. Angel Grove High School is the second major location in Angel Grove and the second most common place for the Power Rangers to be. It is a giant high school which includes a big hall which is large enough to contain a food hall (as shown in the episode "Food Fight") and a lot of science classrooms. The principal is Mr. Caplan, the most commonly shown teacher would be Ms. Appleby , and the other major teachers were Mr Wilton and vice principal Ms. Rodriguez. It made it's first appearance in the episode "Teamwork" when Kimberly and Trini handed out petitions to shut down Rita's dumpsite. The final appearance was during Turbo's "Carlos and the Count" (not so coincidentally Caplan's final appearance as well) as the set-up for the bloodbank plot. It was not seen during In Space for unclear reasons (altnough it's hallway was used as a location in the episode "When Push Comes to Shove" which can be considered it's true final appearance). Other Continuities Power Rangers (2017) Angel Grove is the setting of the 2017 reboot film. Instead of being a relatively large city, it is a small town near the ocean. Rather than the juice bar, the Rangers’ hangout spots are the school cafeteria and Krispy Kreme. The city has a gold mine on the outskirts. As an homage to other seasons, the street names in Angel Grove are all named after the other fictional cities from the TV show—notably, while trying to contact Jason during Rita’s attack on the city, Sam Scott says that he is at the intersection of Mariner Bay (the setting of Lightspeed Rescue) and Reefside (the setting of Dino Thunder). MMPR (Boom! Comics) In the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic made by Boom! Studios, there is an Angel Grove in an alternate reality ruled over by an evil Tommy Oliver who refers to himself as Lord Drakkon. The alternate timeline is a grim dystopic future where the Rangers were defeated (and some presumably killed) and the Thunder Zords and the Command Center are destroyed. Ranger Sentries patrol and maintain the rule of Lord Drakkon and there are curfews that are enforced. In this reality, the citizens are brainwashed into believing Zordon and the Rangers were evil and Rita Repulsa and her forces brought forth a glorious "utopia" under her leadership. Justice League/Power Rangers Angel Grove's location is shown to be nothing more than a smoldering crater in the first few pages of the first issue of the crossover. In a later issue, it was revealed the city was placed in a forcefield and shrunken down to be teleported onto the ship of Brainiac where it would become part of his vast collection of civilizations from worlds he destroyed. The city was restored to its proper place after the Power Rangers and Justice League recovered it from Lord Zedd and Brainiac and defeated them. Behind the scenes Hexagon Angel Grove was one of several cities in the Power Rangers universe which would appear on a regular basis in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. The Hexagon Rangers would travel to these familar locations to respond to threats of evil. de: Angel Grove Category:Locations Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Cities